Changes Among Us
by peachy15
Summary: The Rugrats gang are nearing their final years of high school. Will old friendships overcome new obstacles?
1. Default Chapter

Chuckie had his hand pressed against his car horn.

"C'mon, c'mon." He muttered, glancing at his watch. "We're running out of time."

"What are you so anxious for, Chuck?" Tommy asked, sitting beside him in the passenger seat.

Kimi leaned in between the two boys from her position in the back seat.

"Senior picture day. He wants to make sure he makes a good impression."

Tommy looked at her in confusion.

"You know, on time, looking good, etc."

Chuckie shook his head, giving Kimi a quick glare. "I have to find Samantha. I have to talk to her."

Chuckie was just about ready to pull out of the driveway when two figures emerged from the house.

The two teenagers ran over to the car, the boy opening the door behind Chuckie and the girl sitting behind Tommy.

"Glad you two finally decided to join us." Chuckie commented sternly, focusing on backing out of the driveway.

"Sorry, Chuck, but Lillian decided to take an eternity in the shower." With that Phil shot an irritated glance at his sister.

"Sorry, Chuckie." Lil apologized, a slight blush forming on her clear face. "I just wanted to make sure I looked okay for today. You know, it _is_ picture day. I for one would rather spend more time on how I look than not enough." She returned Phil's glare and added a cough for emphasis.

Kimi giggled. "You too are something else."

Lil shook her head, changing the topic. "Kimi! You look absolutely adorable! Perfect for picture day. And I love your hair!"

Kimi smiled. She wore a denim mini skirt with a matching vest over a plain black, silk material shirt. Not her usual 'Kimi style' but she was a junior in high school and it was picture day...she wanted to make a good impression.

Kimi's hair was pulled back into a simple bun, with ethnic sticks protruding from either side.

"Thanks Lil. You'll really have the boys leeching on to you, yourself."

Tommy couldn't help but look out his side view mirror. Lil really did look hot.

Tommy noticed she was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans, adorned with jewels on the side and sparkles. She wore a silky, green halter top with a beaded choker necklace completing the look.

Lil had crimped her golden- chestnut, shoulder length hair.

Kimi tended to go for the more unique style while Lil, without a doubt, went for the more 'revealing' style.

Tommy couldn't help but whistle.

"You two ladies are looking mighty fine, if I do say so myself." He commented, turning around in his seat to look at them.

Kimi and Lil giggled.

Chuckie met Phil's eye through his rearview mirror.

Tommy noticed this.

"Hey! They're not _my_ sisters." He protested.

"Be thankful for that." Phil muttered.

Lil leaned over Kimi and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"You can say that again." Chuckie added.

As Kimi was about to raise her hand, Chuckie stopped her.

"I suggest that if you guys want to get to school in one piece, you don't let Kimi touch me. I'd prefer not to veer off the road and hit another telephone pole _again_, thank you Kimi."

Kimi stifled a laugh as she remembered the time when she had playfully punched Chuckie in the arm while he was driving. Unfortunately, Chuckie _happened_ to be holding a _hot_ cup of coffee at the time and he _happened_ to spill it all over himself. He lost control of the car as he unsuccessfully tried desperately to stop the hot coffee from soaking through his pants. As it turned out, it was their lucky day because there just so _happened_ to be a telephone pole at the side of the road and the car _happened_ to hit it.

"Aww...Don't be so hard on her, Chuck." Tommy said, reminded of the incident as well. "It was an honest mistake."

"Uh huh." Chuckie replied as he pulled into the school parking lot. "An honest mistake that could've cost us all our lives."

"It's alright, Kimi." Phil said, placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Now that it's behind us and you didn't get any of us killed, we all think it's funny." Kimi smiled.

As Chuckie parked the car he threw up his arms.

"Sure! Take her side. She _is_ the one who almost killed us."

Lil shook her head and patted his shoulder. "That's old news, Chuck."

The gang got out of the car and headed towards the building.

"I'll catch you guys later. I have to go find Sam." Chuckie ran off, leaving the four of them to walk together.

As the rest of the gang continued their slow walk to the school, Lil decided to be the next to speak.

"So, Tommy, where's Dil? Is he sick?"

Tommy shook his head. "Naw. He decided to walk to school with a friend. Don't know who he is, but as long as he's not hanging out with the kids he hung out with last year, I'm cool."

Lil nodded. "That's good."

As they were about to go through the doors leading into the school, a group of boys walked out, one of which was spinning a basketball.

"Hey man, what's up?" One of them asked Tommy as he slapped him a high five.

"Nothin'"

"Comin' to practice this afternoon?"

"You know it."

As the group of guys continued on their way one of them took the opportunity to look Lil over.

"Lookin' good today Lil. Lookin' very good." With one last look at Lil and a lick of his lips, the boy continued with his group, but not before Tommy and Phil got a word in.

"Hey! You better watch it Russell!" Tommy shouted.

"That's my sister!"

Tommy shook his head in astonishment as he held the door open for the two ladies.

"Men today!" He joked with Phil. "What pigs!"

"Ha! I wouldn't be talking there, Tommy. You do the same exact thing!" Kimi protested.

Tommy grinned and slapped Phil a high five.

"Alright, so, what to do. We go to our homerooms and meet at the auditorium for pictures, right?" Kimi asked her friends.

It seemed as though Lil was the only one listening because when Kimi looked over to the boys she could easily tell they were studying all the girls in the hall.

"You pigs!" Kimi exclaimed as she slapped them both on the shoulder. "Don't you ever get tired of scoping out the same girls _everyday_?"

The two boys looked at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry Kim." Phil apologized. "What were you saying?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "We go to our homerooms and then we're gonna meet in the auditorium so we can have our pictures taken next to each other. Got it?"

The boys and Lil nodded.

"Okay. Phil, Lil. Let's go." Kimi said, dragging Phil along by his shirt and expecting Lil to follow.

As Lil was about to go after them, Tommy stopped her by touching her shoulder.

"Lil?"

Lil turned around and made direct eye contact with him.

"Lil...um...if anybody bothers you, you know you can just tell me, right? You know I'd take care of it?"

Lil couldn't help but smile. Tommy is so sweet. She knew he was referring to Russell.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks."

Tommy nodded. "No problem. See you next period in the auditorium."

Tommy headed in the opposite direction, and as Lil watched him, she noticed how many girls were practically drooling over him and fainting when he smiled and managed a 'hello'.

Lil laughed. 'If only they could see him eat.'

Lil turned around and walked off to her homeroom.


	2. Humiliation

Lil watched in amusement as her brother and her best friend continued to flirt, even as they just walked down the hallway toward the auditorium.

"What?" Kimi giggled as she abandoned Phil for a second.

Lil shook her head. "You two. You guys are so adorable together. I mean, I just don't see why you don't just..."

Kimi interrupted Lil with a sigh. "We've been over this repeatedly, Lil. First of all, I'm going out with Z, so a relationship with your brother wouldn't be in my best interest right now. Second of all, even if I _wanted_ to go out with Phil, there's no way a guy like _him_ would be interested in someone like _me_."

Lil let out a laugh and Kimi shot her a glare.

"Sorry! But what do you mean 'a guy like him?' What kind of guy is Phil?"

Kimi's face softened. "He's the kind of guy that every girl would want to go out with. He's polite-"

Lil snorted and Kimi ignored her.

"He's athletic. He's charming. He's funny. He's...hot." Lil gave Kimi a disgusted look and Kimi couldn't help but blush.

"Lil, you don't see him the way I do, atleast I hope you don't. Do you?"

"Kimi! That's disgusting! Of course I don't see Phil that way."

"Whew. That's reassuring." Kimi teased, wiping her forehead with her hand for effect.

Lil hit her gently in the back of the head.

Kimi grinned and continued. "But, girls see your brother as the ultimate babe magnet, Lil. He's got a _great_ build. He's got the classic chestnut colored hair that can be worn any way imaginable. He has the brownest eyes. He's the..."

"Earth to Kimi!" Lil repeated. "Hello?"

Kimi snapped back to reality like you'd snap a rubberband across a room.

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lil rolled her eyes.

"You totally have the hots for my brother."

Just as Kimi was about to protest she felt a strong arm sling around her shoulders.

"Ready for pictures?" Phil asked her as they came to the door of the auditorium.

Kimi gulped. "Sure."

Phil chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Just as they entered the auditorium, Lil dragged them out of the way of everyone.

"Okay. Let's start to look for Tommy."

Suddenly, Kimi felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she turned around to see where it went. Her heart sunk when he heard Phil's voice talking to _Cathy_ Bates.

"Hey, sweetie." He said to her before gently kissing her on the _lips_.

Lil noticed Kimi's pained expression.

"_Phil_!" She snapped. Phil immediately broke off his kiss with Cathy.

"_What_, _Lillian_?" He asked, mocking her tone.

Lil rolled her eyes. "Do you see Tommy anywhere?"

"Yo, Tommy!" Phil shouted.

Tommy spotted Phil and jogged his way over to the group.

"What's up?" He greeted them, nodding in recognition to the three ladies in front of him.

Lil rolled her eyes once again. "What a gentleman." She said sarcastically as she began to walk off.

Tommy grinned as he ran to catch up with her.

"So, are we gonna go get our pictures taken or what?"

Lil nodded. "Yeah."

"Great." He exclaimed in mock anticipation, rubbing his hands together.

Lil laughed before hitting him playfully on the arm.

"You're full of it, aren't you?"

Tommy shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Phil, Cathy, and Kimi managed to catch up to the pair.

So, are we gonna get our pictures taken or what?" Phil asked his sister.

"I asked her the same exact thing." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The five of them walked together to the stage.

They climbed the bleachers, the two boys allowing the three girls to go ahead of them.

"Ready?" Lil whispered to Phil as they were about to have their picture taken. "I know how much you love getting you're picture taken."

Phil kept an awkward smile on his face while looking at the camera.

"If we weren't in this position right now, I'd glare at you. But with my luck that would be when they decide to shoot."

The juniors waited in form for a few more seconds.

"TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE ALREADY!" One of the students yelled.

"Sorry. We seem to be having a slight problem with the equipment. Hold on for one second." One of the teachers announced.

Phil turned to glare at his sister.

"If it weren't for you I would have skipped this whole thing. But, no. You have to be all prissy about it and tell mom. I don't-"

"Alright, smile for the camera!"

Phil was still glaring at his sister when they took the picture.

"So, how do you think you're picture turned out this year, Phil?" Tommy teased.

Phil glared at him.

Lil laughed. "Careful, Phil. That's how you're picture turned out, remember?"

Tommy looked at Phil in amazement. "You glared at your sister during the junior class picture?"

Phil grimaced. "She made me mad!"

Tommy whistled. "You're parents won't like that at all, Phil."

Lil giggled. "It's an improvement over last year's sophomore class picture when Alan Green pissed him off and the camera just barely got Phil's fist colliding with his face."

Tommy laughed. "Holy shit! I remember that!"

As Tommy and Lil laughed, Phil fell behind to walk with Cathy, leaving Kimi quiet.

"What's up, Kimi?" Lil asked, she and Tommy both falling in step with their friend.

"Yeah, you've been quiet this whole time." Tommy added.

Kimi shook her head and sighed. "Nothing, I guess. Just not having a good day is all." Kimi took a quick glance at Phil and Cathy, Phil having his arm around her.

Lil noticed this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're seeing Z tonight. Right?"

Kimi nodded and her face brightened slightly.

"He's taking me out to see a movie. Then we're just gonna stop somewhere for dinner. Nothing too exciting, but..." Kimi looked down and rubbed her finger where a ring sat. "He makes me happy."

Lil nodded. "Good. That's really good."

Lil was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'll tell you what's good. That little top you're wearing, Lil. Just a bit lower and I'd be a happy man. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on a little Lil Deville. Mmm-hmm." Russell laughed with his friends.

Lil, Kimi, and Tommy stopped in the hallway, with Phil and Cathy right behind them.

"You damn well better watch the way you talk to the ladies, Russell. I'm not warning you again." Tommy stated firmly.

"Is that a threat?" Russell challenged.

"Do you want it to be?"

Lil was blushing furiously by this point.

"Tommy?" She said quietly, tugging on his shirt. "Come on, let's go. Don't make a big deal out of this, please?"

Tommy looked Russell over.

"Whatever. He's not even worth it. You're lucky." He hissed so only Russell was able to hear. "I'm not warning you again."

Tommy walked away, leaving Lil and Kimi to running to catch up with him.

"Tommy, please let me handle him, okay? I don't need a big scene whenever you two are near each other." Lil pleaded.

Tommy stopped walking. "Can you honestly say that the remarks he makes to you don't offend you? I never see you defend yourself. Do you _like_ it when he basically calls you a slut? Because, whatever way you look at it, that's what he's saying and it's degrading, _not_ flattering."

Lil felt as though she had just been slapped in the face. His voice was so cold and his words were so harsh. Lil looked to her best friend for support. Kimi shrugged sympathetically.

"How can you say that to me? Do you think I'm that low? Do you even know me at all anymore? If you did I don't think that you'd make that judgment about me. I cannot believe you!" Lil was on the verge of tears.

By this point there was a small group of students surrounding the pair.

"Well, Lillian, while I'd love to finish this little squabble between us, I'd prefer not to do it in front of the school. I have to get to class before I'm late. See ya around."

Tommy departed from the small circle, leaving Lil completely stupefied.

"Come on, Lil." Kimi said soothingly.

Kimi knew how uncomfortable her friend was being the center of attention. And now, Lil was definitely, and literally, the center of attention.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Kimi nearly shouted. "There's nothing here to see you losers, so go back to class!"

The remaining students scattered in the hallways, finding their way to their next classes. Some of them not without mumbling a nasty thing or two about Kimi's attitude.

"Thanks Kimi." Lil whispered.

"No problem. Are you okay, sweetie?"

Lil nodded slightly. "Um...I will be I guess."

Kimi shook her head in disbelief. "Damn. I've never seen Tommy like that before. Are you sure you're alright?"

Lil looked a bit flustered when she replied. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Lil hesitated. "Look, I'm gonna go. _Really_ go. I wanna give this a day or two to blow over." Lil looked at Kimi pleadingly.

Kimi sighed. "Sure. Go ahead. I'll talk to Phil so he doesn't worry."

Lil nodded. "Thanks Kimi." Lil said softly before taking off.

Kimi turned and met up with Phil in the scarce hallway.

"What's up with Lil? Did Russell do something to her?" Kimi noticed the harsh tone in his voice and the tightening of his fist.

Kimi cleared her throat. "No, actually-"Kimi laughed nervously. "It was Tommy. He and Lil got into a little fight, but I just wanted to let you know that she's fine, she's just gonna get over the humiliation for today."

"I'll kill Tommy if he did any damage."

Kimi put a hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me to the Java Lava after school and I'll fill you in."

Phil nodded. "Yeah. The bells about to ring in, like, five seconds."

Kimi and Phil parted and practically ran to their next classes, trying desperately to make it there before the bell rang.

Tommy picked up his now- full lunch tray and made his way to his normal table.

"Hey guys." He greeted Kimi and Phil as he dropped his tray on the table and sat down.

"Hey Tommy." Kimi mumbled.

Phil kept a solid glare on him.

"So, Phil. Where's Cathy?"

Phil shrugged. "Doesn't have the same lunch wave."

Tommy noticed the harsh tone in Phil's voice.

He cleared his throat. "So, where's Lil?" He asked as he searched the cafeteria.

"Tommy, Lil's not-"

Phil cleared his throat, deliberately interrupting Kimi.

"Gee, Tommy. Why don't you tell us where she is? Better yet, why don't you tell us why you care where she is?"

Tommy looked at Phil in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Phil scoffed. "You totally told her off today, just because she didn't want to create a scene in the hallway. Kimi told me just now. You're so lucky I wasn't right there when you called her a-"

"Hey!" Tommy shouted, causing the whole lunchroom to go silent. He lowered his voice. "I didn't say anything that I didn't mean. It was all in the way she interpreted it. I love Lil just like you, Kimi, Chuckie, Dil and everyone else, and the last thing I want to do is see her get hurt. Those guys can hurt her and she needs to take it seriously."

Kimi spoke up quietly. "But Tommy, I thought they were your friends?"

"I'm not trying to stereotype anyone, Kimi. Anyone could take advantage of someone as innocent and timid as Lil. I'm not saying the whole basketball team are horny perverts, but there are some pretty sick people in this school- and in this town in general- who sees someone like Lil and thinks 'there's an easy target.'"

Phil looked at Tommy uneasily. "What makes you say 'someone like Lil'? What makes Lil so different from, say someone like...Kimi?"

Tommy glanced at Kimi and then back at Phil. "Well, coming from a guy's perspective, and someone who's not blood related to your sister, Lil is someone who, if you look at her for the first time, someone thinks 'Wow! There's a hot babe who looks like an easy lay.' I mean, Lil obviously has her own judgment and such, but she's the type of girl who, if you push her the right way, is weak enough to let someone do something to her that she obviously doesn't want done. Not to mention the way she dresses doesn't help any." Tommy paused. "Kimi...Kimi's in a way like Lil in the sense of what guys would think. They would look at Kimi the first time and think 'There's a babe! She looks like she would be easy to get in bed!' But, when it gets down to it, Kimi isn't as meek and timid as she looks. She could kick a guy's ass within seconds. And...you know when I say you look easy it's not in the bad way. It's just, I mean, you guys actually look like you're the quiet, meek girls. That's all I mean by it."

Kimi and Phil looked at Tommy in bewilderment.

"Okaay. So you were just looking out for Lil by basically calling her a slut?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy sighed in exasperation. "Phil...I didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm sorry that she interpreted it like that. I really am. I wasn't really thinking before I came out and said that. I should go and talk to her. Where is she again?"

Kimi sighed. "She left. She was too embarrassed after you humiliated her in front of all those students. She wanted to give it a day to blow over."

Tommy sighed too. "Man! I didn't mean to get her upset."

"Yeah, well, next time consider her feelings before you decide to call her a slut in the middle of a crowded hallway."

With that, Kimi stood up and placed her tray on the rack before storming out of the cafeteria.

Phil looked at him sympathetically and shrugged.


End file.
